The Curious Case of Beckley Oliver
by khay
Summary: Alternate reality. Just because Beck Oliver has a head full of hair and all of his teeth doesn't mean he's every girl's ultimate dreamboat, right? Or maybe it's just that being a princess (even if it is of the Underworld) meant that Jade has a higher dating standard than most. A sequel to Saving Sikowitz.
1. Part 1

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Alternate reality. Just because Beck Oliver has a head full of hair and all of his teeth doesn't mean he's every girl's ultimate dreamboat, right? Or maybe it's just that being a princess (even if it is of the Underworld) meant that Jade has a higher dating standard than most. A sequel to Saving Sikowitz.

AN: Those of you who follow me on Tumblr would be familiar with this fic. For Bria (boughtthedream) and Lari (tsttoain) to whom I promised to update by June 20. Whether it's June 20 this year or June 20 next year is still up in the air. Lol.

...

**The Curious Case of Beckley Oliver  
Part 1  
**

...

Most students enrolled at Hollywood Arts would agree that Beck Oliver led a charmed life.

For one thing, he was one of the most (if not the most) good-looking guy in school. He had a head full of fabulous hair, his body was akin to a Greek statuette, and he still had all his teeth. This had led to the admiration of his friends and schoolmates.

He was also head and shoulders above his peers when it came to academics. He was a whiz in hand-to-hand combat, a natural in stealth and camouflage, and he hadn't held a weapon that he couldn't use yet. This earned him the respect of his teachers.

Yes, because of these things, most people would think that Beck Oliver was one lucky dude.

Those people, however, had no idea of the pain behind Beck Oliver's winsome smile.

Not everybody knew that Beck Oliver was an orphan, for one thing. In fact, he had never known his parents at all. He was told that fifteen years ago, Guardian Eikner, the former principal of Hollywood Arts, found a boy on the front stoop of the school dorm. The little boy could not answer questions about who his parents were, but he knew how he got there (he walked because someone was _calling_ him), his name (Beckley Oliver) and his age (three). Guardian Eikner immediately knew that Beck was not an ordinary mortal as no mere human would be able to locate the school dormitory, much less approach its stoop. The toddler was immediately housed in the school dorm, fawned over by the faculty and enrolled in Hollywood Arts pre-school as soon as possible, where he was taught everything he needed to know about being non-human. Perhaps it was this early start that enabled him to excel in all the subjects offered at the special school.

Years later, Beck haven't discovered what made him special that earned him a special slot in the prestigious Hollywood Arts. Unlike the weres and the shifters, he did not change shape. Unlike the vamps, he did not have super strength or infrangible fangs. Neither did he have special skills such as super speed, sonic voice, laser beams, invisibility, or psychical abilities.

He was just plain (or as plain as someone as attractive as he is could be), old (he wasn't that old) Beckley Oliver. That is, until he saved a classmate from a rampaging beast.

Five years ago, a visiting lecturer brought with him a Minotaur. When lunchtime rolled around, the enraged Minotaur escaped his prison and started rampaging through the school cafeteria. The teachers were able to drive away the Minotaur but not capture it. Unfortunately, it escaped to the nearby Hollywood Arts pre-school, straight into the path of a four-year old werewolf. Beck saw the child in danger, wrapped his body around the kid and used himself as a human shield. The deadly horns of the Minotaur went through Beck's chest, causing a mortal would. He, however, spent one night at the infirmary (in the caring arms of the gorgeous nurse) and he was good as new in the morning. No one could explain what had happened. It did gain Beck the reputation of being an immortal hero. The immortal theory was tested a couple more times thereafter: once during gym when a stray laser beam hit him, and then again when a large horde of zombies attacked their school.

Despite the negatives in his life, Beck Oliver chose to dwell on the positives. That was why he could smile genuinely even when his identity was shrouded in secret.

One such positive had just arrived at Hollywood Arts, and she inevitably brought a huge smile on Beck's face. If there was one thing that brought him happiness these days, it was his pursuit of the Princess of the Underworld.

An inexplicable chill and the yawning of a small portal to the Underworld accompanied the arrival of Jade, heir apparent to the throne of her father, Hades. It was enough to strike fear in the heart of the bravest student (except for Beck, who claimed that he feared nothing).

"Jade!" Beck called out as he walked over to the newcomer.

Jade groaned. "What?"

"I brought you coffee," he said.

"Gimme that!" Jade tried to grab the coffee, but Beck held it just beyond her reach.

It amused Beck to no end that Jade still didn't know where to get her own coffee, having sworn the student populace to secrecy (it was one those times that he was genuinely grateful that he was well-liked).

"Magic words?" Beck grinned at her even as he struggled with her for the possession of the coffee tumbler.

"Gimme the coffee."

"Not even close."

Jade groaned loudly before saying, "Please give me the coffee. Thank you."

It had almost been a month since Jade had entered Hollywood Arts. During that time, it had become tradition for Beck to bring coffee for her. It was obvious that the popular Beck Oliver was smitten (well, maybe not literally) with the goddess.

Not that people could blame Beck, especially during Jade's first couple of days in attendance.

Jade West was born and raised in the Underworld, venturing Above World rarely. When she began school (at the insistence of her father, who claimed that she needed something to do with her time aside from threatening him with a hostile takeover of the Underworld once is a while), she wore what she always did: a long, white flowing gown that molded to her body scandalously but left her arms bare, cinched at the waist by a rope woven with gold. When she walked, her long, pale legs played peek-a-boo between the drapey fabric. On top of her head, she wore a crown of dark flowers the Above World had never seen. She was all goddess, and most students, not prepared to be in the presence of a god, stopped in their tracks to just drink in her presence, causing a disruption in the halls of Hollywood Arts.

Annoyed at the disruption in her formerly harmonious halls, Guardian Helen asked the siren Tori Vega and the unicorn Cat Valentine, two of the few students who were not awed or cowed by the princess, to buy Jade school-appropriate clothing and tutor her in pop culture.

It worked. (Sort of.)

Jade discovered the joys of lacy tops, short skirts, the color black, and combat boots. Boy, did she love the combat boots (she would wear them literally with anything—even her pretty white gown). To Tori's relief, while Jade was clueless on how the Above World worked, Jade's father was not. One of the first things Hades gave her daughter before she ventured out of the Underworld was a golden AmEx.

Another thing Jade found in the Above World was the wonderful world of scissors. Cat apparently decided that Jade's long, thick hair that reached the backs of her thighs was overdue for a haircut. Cat dragged her to a salon. After glaring the poor hairdresser into an almost heart attack for daring to touch her with his peasant hands (and tons of explanation and begging from Cat and Tori), Jade allowed her hair to be shampooed and conditioned. When the hairdresser brought out a pair of scissors, Jade fell in love with the shiny metal and its sharp edges. Later, she didn't even care about her hair (or the peasant hands that were touching it), she just wanted the hairdresser to continue the _snip-snip-snipping_ sounds he was making. Hours later, with her long hair tamed into perfect curls that framed her face, Jade demanded where she could get the scissors and bought all the different kinds she found. (Wouldn't the Lord of the Underworld be surprised when he gets the bill for a hundred bucks worth of scissors?)

"Hold out your wrist."

Beck was brought out to reality by the imperious command, but hastened to obey (because not even him dared disobey the Underworld's next ruler).

With one hand curled protectively around her coffee, Jade snatched Beck's proffered wrist before dragging him to their first class, her combat boots thumping heavily on the floor.

Beckley Oliver internally celebrated. The princess had just voluntarily touched him, which proved his theory that he was beginning to grow on her.

**...**

"Defend thyself!" A tall, muscle-bound man with wavy brown hair on top of his head shouted the moment Beck and Jade entered the classroom.

As the man rushed to attack Beck and Jade, he became taller, his muscles further enlarging to keep up with his increasing height.

Surprised, Beck's initial reaction was to push Jade out of danger. She, however, was not having anything of it.

"You dare attack the next ruler of the Underworld?" Jade snarled. Immediately, the temperature in the room dropped. Light seeped out, plunging the room into darkness as a portal opened on the ground between Jade and her attacker.

The few students who were already in the room ran and ducked for cover, unwilling to be sucked in the fight (and into the portal).

"Jade, no!" Beck was aghast when he realized who the other man was.

The man noticed the yawning portal, but he wasn't able to stop in time, inertia carrying him forward and down the hole. The blood-curling scream that accompanied his fall made Beck's hair stand up on end.

As soon as the portal had consumed its victim, it closed after itself. Jade ran her hand through her hair casually, as if nothing of import had just happened.

"What is going on here?" A shocked, authoritative voice demanded. It was Liam, their teacher in self-defense class, sound of the scream luring him to check on his classroom. Behind him were his other students who refused to enter the room after hearing mysterious noises coming from inside (one of the first things one learned at Hollywood Arts was to be wary of strange noises).

Jade shrugged as she made her way to the rows of chairs and took a seat.

"Where is Russ?" Liam demanded as he strode into the middle of the room, some of the braver students trailing after him. The students who ran for cover slowly emerged from where they were hiding.

Beck shrugged as he made his way to the seat beside Jade's. "I'm guessing he's just earned himself a direct flight to the Underworld."

"What? Why?" Liam demanded.

No one dared reply, but most of the students who saw what had happened turned to look expectantly at Jade.

Liam saw this and turned to the girl. "Did you send Russ to the Underworld?"

"Who's Russ?" Jade asked dispassionately, as if she had not just sent a man to his doom.

"Russ is a guest lecturer I invited today for a live demonstration on self-defense." Liam explained, his panic rising.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Jade denied.

"Russ is the man who attacked you." Beck told Jade.

"His name is Russ?" Jade wrinkled her nose in a manner Beck found adorable. "He looked more like a Steve to me."

"That's what I said!" The werewolf Andre piped in, having just entered the room, clueless with regard to the events that transpired before his arrival.

"Focus!" Liam boomed. "Is Russ in the Underworld?" He asked Jade.

"He is." Jade confirmed. "It is a punishment befitting his crime of trying to attack me."

"He's probably just demonstrating something regarding our class," Beck nudged Jade playfully. "You know, for self-defense?"

Jade just rolled her eyes, which again, Beck considered as progress, as days ago, she would have shouted at the top of her lungs that peasant hands have no business touching the future ruler of the Underworld without permission.

"I should call Guardian Lane." Liam muttered to himself. "Or Guardian Helen. Yes, Guardian Helen would be better. She could get him back."

"Why would we need him back?" Jade demanded.

"Because he was not attacking you," Beck told her patiently. "And we need him for class."

Jade sighed exasperatedly before she surprised the entire class by shouting, "Sinjin!"

It was their only warning before a weird-looking boy appeared suddenly (and without fanfare) in their midst. He was reed-thin and just as tall, with equally gangly limbs. His head was topped with a riotous tuft of curly blond hair. He was wearing a loud, orange-colored Hawaiian shirt paired with skinny jeans and leather loafers. Perhaps the thing that most stood out most about him was his big, blue eyes, framed by big, horn-rimmed, coke bottle glasses perched on his long, thin nose.

The boy named Sinjin bowed respectfully at Jade before asking, "Yes, my dark princess?"

"I bid you to retrieve a man named Russ from the Underworld." Jade commanded.

"How would I know this Russ?" Sinjin asked.

"He looks like a Steve," Andre called out.

"He wears a black sweatband with the name _Russ_ stitched in gold thread on his head," Beck volunteered.

"He'll feel threatened at the Underworld, so he'll probably attack you if you call him," was Liam's contribution.

"Princess?" Sinjin looked at Jade expectantly.

Jade waved her hand impatiently. "Just go!"

Sinjin jumped. "Yes, my precious. Right away, my queen. I'm going, my sweet." He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Maybe you should send someone stronger than your Sinjin." Liam said doubtfully. "I don't think Russ would voluntarily go with him and he doesn't look strong enough to force him."

Icy blue eyes focused on the teacher and the latter felt as if invisible hands reached out and pinned him to the wall.

"Never mind." Liam gulped. "While we're waiting for Russ, I guess we should pick up on where we left off last Thursday."

"He's coming back," Jade interrupted.

Seconds later, a roaring eight-foot tall Russ appeared in front of the classroom, violently struggling, trying to dislodge Sinjin, who was holding on to his back like a deranged monkey. "Get off me!" Russ cried out, jerking his left leg violently. It was then that the class noticed that _another _Sinjin was clinging to his leg. A _third _Sinjin appeared beside Jade.

"Russ!" Liam immediately ran to the struggling Russ. "Calm down, he's trying to help."

"You can go now." Jade told the third Sinjin.

Beck nudged Jade. "Aren't you going to thank him for the great job he's done?"

"I don't need to be thanked for doing my job." Sinjin said earnestly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"But still, even if it's your job," Beck tried to argue. "It's only polite to say thank you."

"You'll hound me the rest of the day if I refuse, won't you?" Jade groaned. "Fine! Thank you, Sinjin. Now get lost before Oliver here gets it in his head that I have to give you a boon, too."

"I get to get a boon?"

"Now!"

Sinjin squealed and disappeared, taking with him the two Sinjins struggling with Russ.

Russ calmed down when his attackers disappeared. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence while he processed where he was. When he realized that he was in the classroom filled with students, he casually dusted off his hands and declared, "And that's how you get rid of assailants."

"Do tell," Jade snorted.

"Aaah!" Russ screamed. "Who is that chick?"

Jade's eyes darkened.

"Oh, no," Beck muttered. "Not again."

"Did you just call me a chicken's young?"

Once again, a portal to the Underworld opened.

...

"What are they saying?"

"Will everyone please hush?" Robbie said irritably. "My _hearsay perception device_ cannot work properly when there is many outside interference."

"Hearsay perception device?" Andre repeated incredulously. "Robbie, you do know that you're just holding an empty glass against the door, don't you?"

True enough, Robbie Shapiro, vampire-enhanced super hearing notwithstanding, was on his knees, his right ear pressed against a drinking glass placed against Guardian Helen's closed door.

"It is not a drinking glass!" Robbie said defensively. "This high-tech gadget, which I bought it from the internet, is made up of a hard, brittle transparent substance that is cylindrical in shape. It is made for this very purpose but may double as a vessel of liquid."

"So a drinking glass?" Tori asked.

"Will you just hush?" Robbie snapped.

"So what are they saying?" Cat asked again, her voice lowered accordingly.

"Guardian Helen is telling Jade that she can't open portals in the school anymore, especially during classes, and most especially she cannot send visiting lecturers to the Underworld whenever they displease her." Robbie repeated. "Hades took exception to that."

Beck, Tori and Andre, who had met Jade's father in a previous encounter, winced simultaneously.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Hades said that opening portals is Jade's gift and defense mechanism. If she's forbidden to open a portal, then how can she defend herself? How can she even go to school without opening a portal from the Underworld."

"But I see the wisdom in forbidding her in opening portals, at least in school premises." Tori pointed out.

"Hades went on a rage about how if Jade is unprotected in this school, then she's an easy target for everyone who wanted to usurp his throne." Robbie continued, concentrating on the barely audible noises from inside the office.

"Of course he's more concerned about his kingdom rather than his daughter," Beck muttered, at the same time Cat asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well, gods are throwbacks, choosing to cling on their tradition instead of moving on with the times," Tori told her, having done her research upon learning of her Siren heritage (which made an awesome love story despite the spin Jade had placed on it). "Apparently, gods have not heard of marriage proposals. When they want a wife, they just take a woman, with or without her approval."

"That's barbaric." Andre muttered.

"Yeah, so I guess that means that if a god wants to rule the Underworld, he could just kidnap Jade and marry her and then overthrow Hades." Tori finished.

"Because Jade is the princess of the Underworld." Cat nodded in approval. "Even if she refused to wear the tiara I made her."

"Shh, Guardian Helen's speaking again." Robbie said. "She said that she'll be placing all the protection Hollywood Arts could offer in order to keep Jade safe. Jade laughed and said that Hollywood Art's defense system is archaic and anyone with half a brain could infiltrate its perimeters, like when Sikowitz was kidnapped."

"She has a point." Andre agreed.

"Now Hades is talking." Robbie continued. "He said that what Jade needs is a hero; someone who would protect her from abductors. Jade said that, wait, Beck! Beck, what are you doing?"

Beck had pulled back Robbie from his position and forced the door to Guardian Helen's office open.

"Beck!" Guardian Helen frowned. "And Beck's friends. What is the meaning of this?"

She was, however, ignored by Beck, who stared steadily at the eyes of the Underworld's Lord. "Me." Beck told him. "I volunteer. I'll be Jade's hero."

"You?" Jade's eyes were wide in disbelief as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah, him!" Cat chirped. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew Beck was a hero through and through.

Hades, who again took on the form of a distinguished-looking businessman, looked at Beck in consideration. "Are you affiliated with any of the gods of Olympus or any major supernatural group whose goal is world domination?"

"No, sir." Beck replied.

"How are you with weaponry and hand-to-hand combat?" Hades asked.

"Top of his class," Guardian Helen said proudly.

"Do you think that through my daughter, you would be able to take over the Underworld?"

"He's just in high school, sir." Andre bravely offered. "I don't think he's thinking at all with this volunteering to be a hero business."

"Perfect." Hades grinned, his smile making everyone's (save his daughter's) hair stand on end. "You're hired."

"What?" Jade exploded. "He's not a hero! I don't know what exactly he is, but—"

"There is a human saying that heroes are not born," with a flick of Hades' finger, Jade was forced back to her seat. "They are made. And I promise you, daughter, once I'm done with this one, the world will behold a hero parallel to none."

Beck's eyes widened at the statement, but it was too late to back out now (not that he wanted to back out).

"That's stupid!" Jade declared, but she made no move to stand up. "I can take care of myself."

"At the Underworld, maybe, but not here." Hades told her, unperturbed. "The Above World is not our territory, daughter. Fact is, you need a hero, and who better than your little boyfriend?"

"I don't need a hero," Jade snapped at her father. "I have Sinjin!"

"So, does that mean I'm your little boyfriend?" Beck asked with a goofy smile on his face, Hades' comment on making him a hero forgotten. He was, however, ignored.

"Sinjin is not a hero, he's a minion!" Suddenly, the earth started shaking as Hades lost his grip on his temper. Everything inside Guardian Helen's room, the table, the chairs, the shelves and everything on it started vibrating.

"A very powerful minion who's loyal only to me!" Jade snapped just as Guardian Helen's coffee mug exploded.

"Uh, maybe we should continue this discussion for later," Guardian Helen suggested firmly. "When everybody's gotten hold of their tempers."

All of a sudden, the vibrating stopped.

"No, we are finishing this discussion here and now." Hades took a deep breath before smiling at Guardian Helen. He placed a heavy hand on Jade's shoulder. "Despite what anyone may think, I am still the Lord of the Underworld, along with everything and everyone in it, including my wayward daughter. As long as I am Lord, what I say goes, and I say my daughter needs a hero." He turned to Beck. "And you, young man, are perfect for the job. Your little band of friends can even help you."

...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

P.S. Yes. Reviews would make me write faster than a speeding bullet. Lol.


	2. Part 2

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Alternate reality. Just because Beck Oliver has a head full of hair and all of his teeth doesn't mean he's every girl's ultimate dreamboat, right? Or maybe it's just that being a princess (even if it is of the Underworld) meant that Jade has a higher dating standard than most. A sequel to Saving Sikowitz.

AN: Thanks for all those who read, reviewed and favorited not only Chapter 1 but Saving Sikowitz as well. I already personally thanked those who were logged when they left me a note, so that leaves my fabulous anons. Thank you anons and/or guest reviewers! Special thanks also to **spyroulina **(_yes, you were one of the people who kicked my ass into gear in writing this fic. Thanks for your kind, sweet words. And I get my ideas from reading, watching and awesome reviewers like you!_).

Of course, none of these would have been possible if not for **Bria** (boughtthedream), who is my go-to gal for all things mythology, and **Lari **(tsttoain), who never fails to tell me that I'm not a failure. Love you, girls!

...

**The Curious Case of Beckley Oliver  
Part 2**

...

"What are you doing?"

Beck Oliver jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the Princess of the Underworld. The sponge he was holding fell down with a wet splat.

With as much dignity as he could muster, Beck bent down to retrieve his fallen implement. "I'm training." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It looks to me like you are merely cleaning my father's carriage."

Technically, he was.

Earlier that day, Beck had received summons from the Lord of the Underworld heralded by the minion, Sinjin. Beck was summarily told that something came up and that he must begin his training immediately.

Sinjin escorted Beck to the Underworld where he saw for the first time Hades' undead army. He was expecting that the head of the King's guards would train him, only to have his hopes dashed when he was given the task of washing the royal carriage.

Not that he was going to admit it.

"To the untrained eye," he told Jade in a condescending manner that he knew she disliked. "That's what I may doing. In reality, though, this is the first stage to my training."

Jade looked doubtful.

"You know, wax on, wax off?"

Jade looked confused.

"You know, like the Karate Kid? No?" Beck sighed. "Never mind. So what is happening?" He asked, motioning to the frenzied actuations of the intimidating guardians of the Underworld who were surrounding them.

"Father has received summons from Olympus." Jade replied.

"Olympus." Beck whistled. Despite the weirdness that is Hollywood Arts, sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was actually rubbing shoulders with some of the gods and goddesses he only read about in the history books.

"The summons demanded the presence of all the Triumvirate."

"Triumvirate?"

With a single look, Jade communicated her contempt of the kind of education Beck had been receiving at Hollywood Arts.

"Yes, the Triumvirate: Zeus, Poseidon and my father." She replied. "Naturally, my father wants to show everyone in Olympus how magnificent he is. Humans had all but destroyed the earth and are starting to explore the oceans, but the Underworld is untouchable."

"Ah. So everyone was too busy for the preparations, so your dad needed me to clean his car. Perfect."

"You should be thankful that your task is limited to the carriage. Be wary of the day he asks you to saddle his prized steeds."

Before Beck could ask Jade what she meant, a loud, obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"What is the Heiress to Hades' throne doing? Is she really slumming it?"

Jade groaned, long and loud.

Beck turned to the interloper.

It was a boy about their age, long and lean, with a head full of brown hair that desperately needed a haircut.

Then Beck suppressed a laugh at what the guy was wearing. "A toga?"

A murderous glare was sent Beck's way before the newcomer turned back to Jade. "Why is your father's carriage washer interrupting his betters' conversation?" He demanded.

Jade rolled her eyes. "He's not my father's carriage washer." She paused as she eyed Beck's frayed jeans and damp tank top. "Well, he's not _just_ my father's carriage washer. He's also," she paused as she attempted to search for a word to describe the tanned boy by her side. Then she shrugged. "He's also my champion."

"Your champion?" The other boy snorted. "A mere commoner is your champion?"

Jade's eyes hardened. "You better be careful with what you say." She said. "He was chosen by Hades himself. Any insult on him is an insult upon my lord."

Beck's grin widened at Jade's unexpected defense of his person. "Yeah, what she said."

The boy's glare at Beck darkened but the former's face immediately smoothed into a smarmy smile once he turned back to Jade. "Why don't you introduce the two of us, Jade?"

"Fine." Jade crossed her arms mutinously. "Beck, this is Ryder, Poseidon's progeny. Ryder, Beck."

(Apparently, Beck thought. Poseidon's progeny sported a pale set of legs beneath the toga.)

Ryder bristled and the atmosphere became charged. So much so that Beck clutched his wet sponge tightly and wished he had a weapon in his hand to protect Jade with.

"As usual, my Princess," the boy called Ryder muttered softly, dangerously. "You refuse to stand on formalities. Imagine introducing me to the boy, when it should be the other way around."

Immediately, Beck felt the air become more charged, more dangerous; but this time, the threat did not come from Ryder, but from Jade. He was reminded that whatever happened, Jade could (and would) take care of herself.

"There is no mistake, Ryder. I followed protocols. He is my champion and we are in the Underworld. It is but fitting that you be presented to Beck."

The energy swirled violently around the trio one more time before everything once again calmed down.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Jade demanded.

"We are summoned to Olympus. It is my turn to escort you to Mt. Olympus."

Jade looked thoughtful. "So the royal summons included us. Interesting."

Beck could almost see the wheels turning in the Princess' head.

She, however, did not comment on whatever she thought about the summons. Instead, she said, "As you can see, I no longer require an escort. I have a champion."

Ryder turned to Beck. "Well, _champion,"_ he used the word mockingly. "Why don't you return to your carriage washing?"

"Don't mind if I do," Beck replied easily, after all, he came out on top with his little power struggle with Ryder, all thanks to Jade.

"Do that." He said dismissively. He turned to Jade. "Doesn't it bother you that your champion is doing your father's manual labor?"

Jade turned to Beck who gave her a manic grin in return.

Beck broke eye contact to pick up a jug of water. He deliberately spilled some onto his tank top. "Oh," he said with a wicked grin. "Got wet. How clumsy of me. Maybe I should just remove my shirt." He placed down the jug before lifting up his top, revealing his washboard abs inch by delicious inch until he finally freed himself of the garment. He gave Jade a conspiratorial grin before casually returning to his task at hand.

Jade couldn't help but stare at the mouth-watering display in front of her. "Oddly enough, Ryder," she told her fellow god, but her attention was still at Beck, who was putting on a show for the girl's benefit. "I don't mind my champion washing my father's carriage. He could even do it everyday, with my permission."

Ryder growled before turning on his heel and walking out.

…

The Lord of the Underworld and his subjects definitely knew how to make an entrance.

The gods of Olympus had already assembled in front of the sprawling mansion that served as their home, waiting for the arrival of their brothers and sisters. At the center of the grandiose assembly was Zeus and his sister-bride Hera. Flanking them on either side were the twins Apollo and Artemis.

They didn't have to wait long until gods and goddess rose up from the sea, lead by Poseidon and his Queen, Amphitrite. Beside them was their firstborn, Triton, and the latter's own son, Ryder. Rounding them up were a handful of beautiful nymphs and a small contingent of water gods.

After the guests from the sea had settled, there was nothing else to do but wait for the the contingent from the Underworld.

A quarter of an hour later, a dark hole opened in the middle of the courtyard. From the great yawning black hole, out crawled the Underworld's undead army: tall, thin humanoid skeletons with black, rotting skin and empty eyes.

Most of those assembled took an automatic, involuntary step back.

Next came Hades' prized steeds: four humongous black skeletal horses pulling together an open carriage that proudly bore Hades himself.

Right behind Hades pranced a unicorn that stood out not only because of its white hide and red mane, but also because of its riders: the Underworld's princess riding sidesaddle and, behind her, her chosen champion, the mysterious being known only as Beckley Oliver.

When the unicorn drew to a stop beside Hades' carriage, Beck jumped down lightly, feeling slightly out of place in his _Care Bears on Fire_ t-shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots.

("You're my champion," was Jade's careless reply when Beck asked her what one wears to Olympus to meet the gods. "It doesn't matter to me what you wear." So he decided to simply come as he was instead of uselessly agonizing over it. He did, however, insisted that they arrive in style, hence, the unicorn.)

Hades broke ranks and moved to the middle of the courtyard where two big, strapping men were already waiting. Beck assumed the men to be Zeus and Poseidon.

Beck reached offered a hand to assist Jade in disembarking from their ride. "Nice shoes," Beck murmured with a grin when Jade she jumped down, causing her long, black skirt to ride up and reveal a pair of combat boots that matched his.

Jade only had a chance to give Beck a conspiratorial grin (he was reminded to Ryder's comment earlier about her refusal to stand on formality) before they were approached by a god whose golden brown skin crisply stood out against his effervescent white toga (Jade later pointed him out as Hermes). He asked (very politely) for Hades' undead army to return to the Underworld for the time being and for them to come back only when it was time for the Lord of the Underworld to depart.

After the army left, Beck and Jade were ushered into a large, airy room inside the castle that housed the gods of Olympus to await instructions from Hades, who had ensconced himself into a little powwow with the Big Three.

"Why do I feel like a wayward child who's placed in timeout?" Beck asked after the novelty in being in an actual room in Mt. Olympus had worn off. After all, there was only so many times he could touch a chair where Actual! Gods! Had! Sat!

Before Jade could formulate an answer, the doors to the chamber had opened.

Beck, facing Jade, who in turn was facing the newly-opened door, saw the blood drain from her face. He whipped around to see who had entered the room.

A young god who appeared about their age (it was difficult to ascertain a god's age, Beck later realized, because of their immortality and forever youthful appearance) stood at the entrance. He was big, blond and muscular, wearing a tan vest and a loose pair of brown pants that looked to be made of animal hide, along with an easy smile.

The god bowed deeply. "Cousin," he greeted Jade.

Jade quickly recovered to reply with a regal nod. "Cameron."

The one called Cameron turned to Beck. "I heard you are Jade's chosen champion."

"I am." Beck replied easily. "Beck Oliver," he said, automatically extending a hand to shake.

Cameron looked amused for a moment as he stared at Beck's proffered hand. The god, eventually, took it in a firm grip. "Cameron. But save for my mother and Jade, I usually go by the name Moose."

"So," Beck began suspiciously. "The two of you are cousins?"

"We are." Jade affirmed. "Or if you prefer, aunt and nephew."

Moose laughed at Beck's incredulous face. "We gods of Olympus are an incestuous lot."

"My mother is my father's niece." Jade nodded.

"And as of late, my father and grandfather, Apollo and my lord Zeus," Moose clarified for Beck's benefit. "Have been pushing me to marry my cousin."

There was no question in Beck's mind who the cousin Moose's ascendant wanted him to marry.

However, at Moose's pronouncement, Jade looked up in shock. "But years ago, they were adamant for us not to marry."

"You wanted to marry him?" Beck asked incredulously.

"I was thirteen!" Jade replied defensively with a dark frown. "And why are you here, anyway?" The last part was snapped at Moose.

"Oh," the god grinned, unaffected by Jade's show of temper. "I have come to return your unicorn."

Before he could explain what he meant, however, the giant doors of the chamber once again opened to reveal a manically-grinning Ryder.

"Princess!" He greeted cordially while ignoring the two males inside. "Look at what I found outside looking for you."

"Hiiii!" A high-pitched giggle accompanied the entrance of a slim, tiny girl with a thatch of shocking red hair who surprised Jade with a sneaky hug attack. "I missed you! Why did you leave me by my lonesome?"

"You couldn't wait until we were about to leave before you returning her to us?" Jade demanded as she tried to peel off the newcomer's tight grip on her body.

The unicorn also known as Cat Valentine thought it was a fun new game Jade was playing so she tightened her grip even more, giggling even harder.

"Here, let me help," Beck told her, stepping closer.

At the same time, Moose stepped forward saying, "Allow me to assist you, Cousin."

Ryder, not to be left out, also moved closer to Jade to help her get free.

"What are you doing?" Jade screeched, struggling to free herself. Being an only child who was left mostly alone to roam the dark, lonely halls of the Underworld, she was unused to human contact from her fellows. Resultantly, she felt claustrophobic because of Cat's tight embrace, worsened by the three well-intentioned boys surrounding her. "No, keep away. SINJIN!"

Sinjin suddenly appeared in the chamber. He only took a second to assess the situation. In the next heartbeat, five more Sinjins appeared.

Three Sinjins grabbed Beck, Moose and Ryder, respectively. The fourth Sinjin successfully peeled Cat off by waving something shiny at her. Sinjin number five ran to the windows and threw them open while the original Sinjin led his mistress to the open window.

Jade grabbed the windowsill as she took deep breaths of fresh air from outside. "Are you trying to kill me?" She demanded once she finally got herself under control.

"Only trying to help." Ryder held up both arms.

"I apologize, Cousin."

"Yeah, sorry, Jade."

"You smell funny." Cat laughingly told the Sinjin holding on to her.

"It's fire and brimstone," said Sinjin. "It's the newest thing in the Underworld. Chicks dig it."

Jade turned around and glared at the other girl. "Why are you whining?"

Cat pouted as she remembered her complaint. "I'm hungry. And lonely. And I don't like the smell of the horses at the stable."

"She's hungry." Jade motioned to Sinjin. "Fix it."

Sinjin patted his pockets before he reached into the back pocket of his jeans to bring out a bag.

Eyes wide in wonder, Cat accepted the bag from the minion. Her eyes widened even more after her first taste of the snack.

"What's it?" Cat asked reverently holding the bag close to her chest.

"It's bibble." Sinjin replied.

"What's bibble?" Beck asked.

"Food for the gods," Moose answered.

"My bibble!" Cat cried out when Beck tried to steal a piece of the food. She hunched protectively over the bag.

"Cat, go with Sinjin so that bad Beck won't be able to steal your food." Jade told her.

"Don't steal my bibble!" Cat fairly screamed as she moved away from Beck. Hesitantly, she reached for Sinjin's hand.

"Will that be all, my queen of darkness?" Sinjin asked, Cat's hand securely in his.

"That's all, Sinjin. You may leave us now."

With an elaborate bow, all six Sinjins and one Cat disappeared into thin air.

"Now," Jade said, glaring at the two gods in front of her. "Can anyone explain why the three of us are here, together, in Mt. Olympus?"

Automatically, Moose and Ryder both opened their mouths to start explaining. Beck couldn't blame them. When Jade got to be that way, one must giver her what she wanted, or else.

Before their explanation could commence, however, a loud bellow shook the rafters of the castle. A violent shaking of the earth followed it.

"I did not know that Mt. Olympus was also prone to earthquakes." Beck muttered as he ran towards Jade. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the relative safety of a huge, sturdy table.

Ryder, baffled at Beck's reaction, shrugged and followed them underneath the table.

"It's earth-logic," Beck told Ryder when the latter quirked an eyebrow in question. "If there's an earthquake, one of the safest places you could be is underneath a table. Or below a doorpost."

"It's not an earthquake." Moose told him, calm and secure with the knowledge that nothing can bring down his home.

It took a solid five minutes before the shaking stopped.

"If it's not an earthquake," Beck said as he assisted Jade as she crawled out from the table.

"It's not an earthquake," Moose quickly repeated.

"We never have those here." Ryder seconded. "Back in Atlantis, maybe, but never here."

"If it's not an earthquake," Beck asked again. "What is it?"

"It is not this thing you call an earthquake." Jade affirmed. "It is my father."

"Hades?"

"There's only two things that can make my father that angry." Jade mused. "Me, and a threat to his kingdom. Since I'm here with you three and behaving myself, it can only be the latter."

Ryder and Moose both stared at Jade in alarm as they helplessly watched her put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"And I think," she said slowly. "I know why we are here." She said, her face darkening in anger. "And If they think that me and my father would peacefully surrender to what they want, they have another think coming."

…

TO BE CONTINUED

…

PS. Roses are red, violets are blue; favorites and follows are sweet, but reviews are gold. Or something to that effect. Lol.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
